Patch 0.10.0.1870
---- Developer Note We are pleased to present to you the patch 0.10.0.1870 ---- Added: *Improved network synchronization of doors *Synchronization of the corpses positions *Adjusted grenade synchronization *Improved synchronization of loot that gets dropped on location *Redesigned control settings system *New redesigned system of network interpolation (improving precision of movement, reducing delays) *Weapon parts and mods for SA-58 *Mosin-Nagant *New Covert Movement skill *New graphics settings to limit the FPS in the game and the menu AI Improvements: *Adjustments of unalerted boss behavior *Fixed the bug that caused multiple bots to stand in one point one point while on patrol *Fixed the bug that caused boss and his detail to get stuck in the grenade throwing posture *Adjusted grenade throw, adjusted the angle of throw1 *Fixed the bug that prevented bots from checking their surroundings when stopping *The common bots are no longer aiming at the head *Bots who have heard the sound of a firefight, no longer look towards potential target *Fixed the bug that caused bot to search for position on suppression request *Fixed the bug that prevented bots from reloading while providing suppression *Adjustments were made to bots’ hearing, now they don’t completely ignore the players behind their backs *Bots now do not shoot the target that is above them while in prone position Optimizations: *Looting items handling optimization *Shadow performance optimization *Procedural animations performance optimization *Optimization of network traffic consumption *Optimization of weapon modifications and weapons’ models and LOD groups *Optimized character spawning in the raid, reduced frequency and severity of freezes on spawn *Fixed various bugs that were causing other cases of freezes =Fixed:= Fixes to locations: *The curbstone near the new gas station that used to disappear prematurely *Fixed the problem of players getting behind the gate at the paid exit with an SUV at the Customs *Scav exit from the Factory now doesn’t overlap with the safe *Fixed shadow geometry in one of the wall gaps in the Resort *Fixed the catch between the crates at the Factory that could get you stuck *Fixed loot, quest zones and bugs in the nighttime Factory *Customs gas station culling correction *Culling correction of geometry behind the two-storeyed dorm at the Customs *Fixed sticking catch in the Resort, on the second floor of the West wing *The Shoreline tower door can now be opened in both directions *Adjusted the Woods spawn points to avoid excessive spawn proximity *Corrections made to the toppled grenade box in the Woods *Fixed the Factory door that was causing the invulnerability glitch *Adjusted spawn points at the Customs *Fixed spawning algorithm errors that sometimes caused late and close spawns *Added new loot points and containers on the Shoreline *Interchange, now bots see through glass side panels at the entrance to the IDEA *Flashing light an the sawmill *Flashing chemlights at the Interchange Interface fixes: *Fixed screen overlapping that sometimes occurred on server connection loss *Now the revert button only resets the current tab of the settings *Pointer does not disappear on the weapon modding screen *Fixed tutorial soft-lock learning on clicking Back *Weapons Inspector now displays the correct weapon accuracy *Resolution change now requires a confirmation *Settings now allow to clear the assigned *The quick equip action (ALT+LMB) now plays a sound appropriate to the equipped item *Combining two stacks of rounds now plays an ammunition movement sound *It is now possible to cancel the editing of controls *Cash from the rewards screen now goes to stash on CTRL+LMB *If there were changes made to the settings, a confirmation window is displayed *The depleted consumable items now disappear from the Quick Access bar *Death count now gets updated in the stats after raid *Fixed bug that kept the binding of items even after they were moved to a corpse *Timers don’t twitch now (changed to monospaced font) *Centered item pivots *While searching containers and corpses you now get to see how much space is occupied by the items that are not yet discovered *Fixed bug with negative time at the exit countdown *Bug with resupply timer of traders not refreshing, now it is updated in a couple of minutes *Scav players now see the correct PMC name in the kill list if the dogtag was taken Visual fixes: *Now the vegetation is not disabled regardless of Nvidia Inspector settings *If there is a flashlight attached to the weapon, the weapon base doesn’t cast a shadow *Removed the white stripe from HAMR while aiming *Density (brightness) of searchlights’ Volumetric Light is reduced by half *Improved shader for glass visors *Fixed a visual bug of grass strobing during the rain *Fixed bug that sometimes made the grenade explosion invisible *Removed sunflare effect from reflex sights and scopes *Fixed the FOV change related bug that led to problems in displaying scopes and reflex sights sights *Fixed the FOV change related bug that caused weapons to shot off the reflex sights’ reticles *Corrected laser dazzle, it now occurs if the ray is directed straight in the character’s eyes *Adjusted the reflection intensity on materials of objects during cloudy or rainy weather *Raindrops now don’t disappear from hands if the character gets shot *Fixed black reticles of certain sights *Visor shader is now correctly displayed in the fog *Fixed Elcan optics bug that allowed to zoom in perpetually *Fixed bug that caused night scope illumination to disappear when aiming at the glass *Corrected some inaccuracies and visual problems with movement and animations of the characters in the third person *Fixed a noticeable disappearance of another players’ lights, depending on the perspective and distance *Fixed the reticle orientation in the reflex sights mounted in alternative positions *Fixed the bug that made reflex sight reticles invisible on smoke *Improved display of equipment on the characters (especially Scav) - reduced clipping *Fixed white spots on some of the weapon icons *Adjusted lighting effects at the Interchange *Helmet visors are not shining in the dark now *Fixed the distance of culling for helmets and headgear Fixed various errors: *Fixed one of the reasons for Error 228 while separating a stack of rounds *Bug when throwing grenades from the Quick Access toolbar *Error that occurred while quickly moving ammo from stash to crammed inventory *Various server errors that were causing desync *Various client errors that caused FPS to drop *The error that appeared on binding and use of the console key *Error of moving an object to another container, when it linked *Error that disabled the door interaction doors in offline mode after a single instance Miscellaneous fixes: *Fixed rate of fire linked to FPS problem *Fixed sync of armor condition for cases when it’s looted off dead bodies *Fixed logic error in armor penetration calculation for bots *Fixed various bugs causing problems with registering hits *Fixed a bug that allowed character to stand up while under some object *Fixed bug with discarded objects falling through the floor *Bug that breaks the interaction with doors and containers if the player has a grenade in hand *Fixed the problem of incorrect penetration of helmets and visors *Leaving the raid is now counted in the stats *Bug that made character stuck in the level geometry after reconnect *Bug with repeated door interaction on breach attempt *Bug with part of the cells remaining unsearched *Bug that changed the current resource of the passed first aid kit *Damage registration bug *Bug that caused the hands to freeze with lock pin in them, if the grenade with removed pin were switched for something else *Fixed bug that had all character skills to max out *Fixed bug that sometimes caused arm hits not to register *Fixed bug that caused discarded weapons to bounce *Fixed bug that caused player to remain on the matchmaking screen after clicking on the "back" button while loading location, even after restarting the session *Fixed the bug that made medkit unusable if a player was injured during treatment *Fixed geometry clipping of sights in the camera, if the weapons has a sight installed at 45 degrees angle *Fixed the bug that allowed player to keep the belongings after hitting Back when deployment to location has already started *Fixed inability to pass through a door sideways *Fixed ability to jump through the ceiling or the dorm to the floor above with a regular jump and leveled strength *It is now possible to move things for sale to a trader by dragging them *Fixed the bug that prevented discarding items from the stash *Fixed the bug that made the bodies twitch for a while after death *Fixed the bug of character corpse disappearing after reconnect *Fixed MTU002 Short Top foregrip filters fro SOK-12 *Blind fire no longer allows you to shoot through walls *Bug with repeated opening of the door, that could make it open the other way *Bug that prevented player from producing the death sounds in first person, and there was no audible hits either *Fixed third-person arm-twisting when character is getting ready to throw a grenade *Fixed bug with twisted hands with folded stock or in contact with the wall or other players *Fixed a bug of the "Gardening" quest part 1, where “Survive and exit from location" condition was not observed *Bug with empty-handed player being unable to change weapons and use the equipment after a quick melee blow during the grenade throw *Various skill fixes *Various minor balancing fixes *Fixed desync bug when reloading shotgun shells *Reduced number of network lags on death of other characters *Fixed a glitch with vests and secure containers which made the characters invulnerable *Bug that swapped indoor sounds for outdoor sounds and back *Bug that had the weapons constantly lifted up, without any obstacles *The playable Scav equipment is now examined by default Changes: *Balancing adjustments of melee weapons parameters *Changed characteristics of body armor and armor materials, armor get broken faster now. Increased blunt impact damage (the damage player sustains even if the bullet didn’t penetrate the armor) *Increased chance of fracture from bullets and hits *Trader filters now hide all items that are not included in the filter *The armor Fence could not sell now gets removed faster *Removed animation of character pulling up to the doors, hoods, loot containers - except for knocking doors down *Added settings entries for screenshots and console *Enhanced brightness of some reflex sights reticles *If you walk up to the wall or to another character, weapon gets lifted later. First, it is pulled closer to the body *In death from 3rd-person the weapon now doesn’t stay in the hands, but drops down as if on a sling *Now the falling bodies of the killed take into account the velocity of the bullet *Pressing ESC in the settings menu after making changes to the settings will prompt you to save or discard the changes *If a player leaves the raid (Leave game via the ESC menu, not through the exit), his character dies on the server (not the case with the connection loss) *Reduced the frequency of thunder sounds *Now glass doesn’t break when you’re just passing near it *Added more information to some of the error messages Category:Patch notes